luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Park
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Park is the seventh episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on January 24, 2018. Synopsis The zombies have been sighted at the most... Interesting of locations. A Park. But a new plant has also appeared! Plot Peashooter, Paco, and Wall-nut arrive at the park, which they admit is an odd location for a Z-Crystal. But are immediately confronted with zombies, who are also on the hunt for the crystal, so Peashooter and Paco hold them off while Wall-nut searches for the crystal. The zombies don't take kindly to their attacks, and they immediately charge at the attacking plants. They're able to use the structures around the park to their advantage, which helps them in either getting away from the zombies or knocking them down for more damage. Newspaper Zombie tries to get a higher vantage point in finding the crystal, but notices Wall-nut searching, he tries to go for him but Paco manages to stop him in his tracks. As more zombies go down, Wall-nut continues his search for the Z-Crystal by digging around, but due to a lack of appendages he isn't able to go very quickly. As Coney looks around, he comes across a new zombie, who goes by Diez. He explains he got the name from his shirt which his parents gave him when he was born, and when he was buried in it he let his hair grow out for ten years, which he's able to use as a whip. With only a few zombies left, they corner Coney, but he's saved by Diez who immediately starts putting his hair to use by whipping Peashooter. Though Coney goes down, Diez is a lot more difficult due to his agility, and his hair acting as both a shield and an electric conductor. Paco goes off to find a balloon while Peashooter tries to hold off Diez, but he fails and is sent down the slide. At the bottom, he comes across a new plant, Electric Blueberry, who begins charging up an attack and sends it to Diez, who's immediately taken down. Peashooter is left stunned at Electric Blueberry's abilities, and compliments her for the good job. The wave then begins, and the zombies head for the play set to begin their attack. Fortunately, the plants are able to hold them back, and Electric Blueberry takes Flagman down immediately, leaving the zombies confused. Ducktube then goes into his alternate persona, Super Ducky, but its all in vain as he and the remaining zombies are taken down. With the wave disposed of, the boss alarm goes off and Electric Blueberry is taken off the field. The boss is revealed to be Arnold, wielding a telephone poll and accompanied by his always faithful partner, Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude. But before the fight begins, the leader of the gnomes, Gnomus the Red, appears. He says that he and his group were contacted by an unknown source to deal with the plants and possess certain zombie bosses. He sent one of his own, Pinkus the Perky, to power-up Arnold, turning him into the more powerful Arnold 2.0. With Arnold's already intimidating physique powered up, the two decide to retreat and attack him from a distance. They split up, causing Arnold and Little Munchkin to split up as well; Arnold going after Peashooter and Little Munchkin taking care of Paco. Paco is able to lose Little Munchkin and begins attacking him while he looks for her, but is taken down. Arnold catches wind of it and goes into a rage, but Paco is able to knock down a balloon containing the seed packet for Cherry-Bomb, who holds off Arnold long enough for Peashooter to get some distance. They also happen to notice Pinkus, and strike him down too, causing him to go into a rage. As Peashooter keeps retreating, he eventually leads Arnold to the slide to take care of him and Pinkus simultaneously. Plus, he's able to knock down Electric Blueberry's balloon, and after Arnold comes crashing down, she takes Arnold down, which also takes Pinkus down in the process. Upon their defeat, Gnomus goes into a fit and warns them the gnomes will be back, and runs off. The group finds the crystal under Pinkus's hat, and they leave the park behind. Upon returning, they introduce Electric Blueberry to the group, and the plants are surprised at their successful fight against Arnold. Wall-nut then proceeds to give an analysis, but seems half-hearted compared to before. Peashooter takes Wall-nut aside to find out what's wrong, so Wall-nut tells him he feels useless due to being unable to find the crystal. But Peashooter cheers him up by telling him he performs analyses better than anyone else, and they head back for a more proper analysis. Wall-nut says the crystal is from the Kung-Fu World, and it from plants from that area, mostly Heavenly Peach, as well as a few mushrooms. With the last few areas being a bit too quiet, they decide to go to Crazy Golf next, unaware of what's in store for them next... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Electric Blueberry (debut) *Sunflower *Fire Gourd *Apple Bomb *Sunny *Squash *Norm *Coney *Newspaper Zombie *Pirate Minions *Bucaneer Zombie *Bolbi *Ducktube *Wilhelm *Hopper *Sprinter *Flagman *Diez (debut) *Arnold (Boss) *Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude (Boss) *Gnomus the Red *Pinkus the Perky (debut) (Boss) Transcript Park/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes